


Gimme a Kiss

by alernatives



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alernatives/pseuds/alernatives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa never was one for studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hello free fandom im just going to leave this here and probably never come back

"Rei, I’m tired! Let's take a break!" Nagisa piped up for the third time in ten minutes. Rei set down his pencil and sighed for the third time in ten minutes.

"I’ve already told you, we’ll stop when we reach the end of this section. If we take too many breaks, we won’t get anything done."

"Just for five minutes! And then I’ll get right back to it, I promise!" Nagisa was nothing if not persistent. Rei couldn’t help but smile at the determined pout on the other boy’s face.

"Alright, five minutes. But that’s it! Afterwards it’s right back to studying. You can’t afford to fail this test." His smile only grew at the delighted expression on Nagisa’s face. (Although really, he should know by now that Rei can’t refuse him.)

Almost immediately after Rei’s acquiescence, Nagisa flopped over on his back. It didn’t last, of course; Nagisa never could sit still for long. Not even a minute later he was sitting back up and staring intently at Rei.

"Hm? What is it?" Rei noticed and gave a quizzical look. Nagisa slid closer, mischief shining in his eyes.

"I deserve a reward for doing so well, right? I’ve done every problem, and only taken seven breaks! That’s a new record!"

"…That is pretty good, I guess. What do you want?" Rei regarded the other boy with suspicion. That look in his eyes meant trouble.

"Gimme a kiss!" Nagisa wasted little time in stating his true intentions. Rei felt a slight flush color his cheeks.

"W-Well. I suppose. I-I mean, why not? Of course." Nagisa grinned and sidled closer. Rei leaned forward hesitantly, then carefully pressed his lips against Nagisa’s. It was short and chaste, with Rei pulling away much too soon for Nagisa’s liking.

"Alright, now will you please get back to studying?" Rei admonished, still flushed. Nagisa grinned.

"Okay, but you have to give me a better one once we’re finished."

Rei groaned.


End file.
